


I won't leave

by Malgraw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Death Fic, Kissing, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, So much angst, Zombies, desperate kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malgraw/pseuds/Malgraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo suggested they follow a group of survivors when they overhear them talk about a nearly intact store that was full of supplies. Kenma was against it but followed Kuroo nonetheless. Now... Now he wished he had fought Kuroo harder. Maybe then he'd still be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaxxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/gifts).



> First of I am SO SORRY! I wrote this not intending for it to be this big but it turned out that way and the person I was writing it for convinced me to post it online. It was supposed to be a drabble I swear... 
> 
> CHECK HER ACCOUNT TOO!! SHE HAS FICS! GO READ THEM ALL!!!
> 
> This was literally just something I wrote pass the time with Moonlamb. This was not supposed to be like this.
> 
> EDIT: Ok guys, this is all polished and pretty. Feel free to tell me if there's any mistakes though!

Kuroo and Kenma were trailing after a group of people. They had heard them talking about a store they had found that was still mostly intact and since they were low in supplies, Kuroo said they might as well follow them and get inside after they were gone. They moved slowly and had to crawl under a bush one time. But in end, it was worth it.

The store wasn’t in a big city, which Kuroo was thankful for. It was in a nice little village in the middle of nowhere. There were even dirt roads that only seemed to be used by carts and people. 

“Kuro, we’re too close. Let’s back up a little.” Kenma grabbed the back of Kuro’s shirt and tried to make him stop walking.

“Nonsense. We’ve been tailing these idiots for hours and they still haven’t seen us. I don’t think we’re going to be found out now of all times”

Kenma wasn’t convinced but he was too tired to argue. The summer sun was beating down on them and his heavy backpack was not helping matters.

When they reached the village, Kenma convinced Kuroo to stop and look around. The guys they were following looked too confident. When Kenma voiced his concerns, Kuroo gave him a small laugh.

“Well they might just be stupid. They haven’t exactly been quiet this whole time. I’m surprised they’re still alive.”

Kenma frowned but insisted they stay back.

They waited a few minutes after the group walked inside the store. Everything in the village looked deserted but none of the food outside looked rotten. It was weird considering how long it had been since the apocalypse hit and because of the hot sun shining down on them. Kuroo was starting to get suspicious now.

A while later they heard shots and screams from inside the store. They got down on the ground and looked through the bushes to see one of the guys they were tailing run out of the store covered in blood. He was limping. Then laughter was heard. The door of the store banged loudly and a man with a large gun walked towards the limping man. 

As he got closer, he put away his gun and reached for the bat that was strapped to his back and ran the other man down with it.

Kenma let out a small cry of surprise at the damage he saw on the man’s skull. Kuroo put his hand on Kenma’s mouth but it was too late. The guy had heard them.

“Shit.” Kuroo cursed

They tried to move away discreetly when they saw him walking towards them. Thankfully the man hadn’t pulled out his gun. He was still holding the bat, blood dripping from it.

Before he could get any closer, Kuroo whispered into Kenma’s ear “Get down and don’t move until I call for you.”

Before Kenma could say anything back, Kuroo got up and started running towards the guy.

“Come and get me you asshole!”

Kuroo dodged the bat swinging at him and darted towards the store. He looked back long enough to see the man following him with an enraged expression on his face. Good. The farther away he got that creep away from Kenma the better.

It was only as he got into the shop that the idea that the man wasn’t alone first struck him. ‘Well shit, nothing I can do now’ he thought as he got inside. He moved behind the counter and took out his pistol. He wasn’t that good of a shot but he figured that in such a small space the chance of him missing was next to none. He hoped.

He took a deep breath and got into a shooting position with his upper body draped over the counter facing the door. He waited. And waited. And nothing. He couldn’t even hear the guy’s footsteps outside. He subconsciously relaxed. His tense posture now gone. But his mind was on overdrive. Where was this guy? Where had he run off to? 

“Kuro! Look out!”

Kuroo heard Kenma’s voice outside the door and was confused.

“Kenma I told you to stay down!”

Kuroo heard movement behind him.

“He went through the-” He heard a gunshot loudly just behind him. He turned around fast and saw the other man right behind him, smiling sadistically. He went to grab Kuroo’s back but Kuroo dove to the other side of the counter and fell to the floor. Before the guy had time to chase him he turned around and shot blindly in front of him three times with his eyes closed.

He heard pained moaning and something heavy collapsing on the counter. He cracked one eye open to see the man’s dead body draped over the counter, his arms stretched out on either side of him. Kuroo got up on shaky legs and walked towards him, his gun pointed towards the man still. His hands were shaking. He swallowed thickly and poked the body. Nothing. From his new perspective he could see two small stains of blood on the back of the man’s shirt. Dead then.

Kuroo took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. Then it hit him. Kenma!

He turned around and saw kenma on the ground clutching at his thigh. His dark jeans stained with dark red. Kuroo threw away the gun and ran to Kenma’s side. Kenma didn’t have his backpack with him. Probably threw it off him so he could run to Kuroo faster.

Kuroo grabbed Kenma and took him to the back of the store. He managed to find a tiny room with a desk and with his foot threw away most of what was on it and laid Kenma on it. Kenma was shaking, his leg now even more red.

“Hey Kenma, look at me. Your backpack is the one that has bandages. Im going to run outside and get it real quick. Don’t move ok? I’ll be right back.”

After making sure all the doors and windows were locked, kuroo ran outside and got Kenma’s backpack, looking for any signs of undead at the same time. He saw a few in the distance but they only seemed curious about the recent noise. Kuroo cursed his luck. He hadn’t wanted to attract attention but the guy was too big to take out with anything but a gun.

But at least the zombies hadn’t seen him yet. He and Kenma could hold out on that store until the coast was clear and Kenma could walk.

Running back to the store, Kuroo put a chair in front of the door in a way as to block anyone from entering. As he got to the back room, he saw Kenma on the floor. There were red tracks going from the desk to where Kenma was now. Kuroo threw away the backpack and picked Kenma up and placed him on the desk again.

“What are you doing?! You shouldn’t move around so much, especially jumping down from a desk!”

But Kenma didn’t seem like he was listening. He was breathing heavily and shaking more than ever. Kuroo froze for a moment. Kenma was getting worse and he didn’t know if the bullet was still inside Kenma’s thigh but he would worry about that later. He only knew how to do basic first aid from school. The rest he had only seen on tv and wasn’t sure if he could trust a tv show to save Kenma’s life.

He stripped Kenma of his pants and dressed the wound as best as he could. There was an exit wound thankfully but that didn’t mean Kenma was out of danger. He kept moaning in pain and moving around all night and Kuroo did all he could to quiet him down. The last thing they needed was for zombies to get interested. 

But unfortunately, that is exactly what happened. 

Kuroo only realized he had dozed off sometime during the night when he felt someone shake him. He woke up with a startle and swung his fist at whatever was shaking him awake. Before he could retract his fist, he saw Kenma’s face in pain. 

“Shit shit sorry! I didn’t know it was you! Are you ok? Kenma!”

“Shut up, you’re making too much noise. Get off me.”

Kuroo helped Kenma get into an upright position and saw blood dripping down his nose. It didn’t look broken though thank god.

“Sorry. I fell asleep.”

“Never mind that. Look. Outside.”

Kuroo’s body tensed. He slowly turned his head towards the window and saw hands moving around, feeling the glass up and trying to claw through it.

“Shit…” Kuroo whispered

“Yes.”

Kuroo got up and walked to the front of the store. Unfortunately the sight was the same no matter where he looked. Hands and moans could be seen and heard everywhere.

“Kuro…” Kenma was standing heavily against the door and looking at Kuroo with a determined look. “Kuro, you should make a run for it.”

“What? The hell are you talking about?”

“We’re surrounded. If I could walk then I’d suggest we make a run for it… but..” He looked down at his thigh. It was shaking slightly still.

“You think after everything I did to keep us alive I’m just going to leave you here to die. And save my own skin?” His voice was getting louder. “And what? Wander around alone?!”

“Kuro!” Kenma whispered harshly. His eyes darted to the side. The moans got louder.

“...You think I’m going to just leave you here?” Kuroo whispered as he got closer to Kenma.

“I can’t even walk properly Kuro… And I’m too heavy for you to carry and evade this many zombies at once.”

Kuroo could see Kenma was trying to be strong and make a logical statement so Kuro would leave but he saw Kenma’s bottom lip start to shake. Kenma looked down at his feet. Kuroo sighed and hugged Kenma’s head.

He rubbed Kenma’s head and kissed the top, where his black roots were showing.

“I’m not leaving you here. And I know you don’t want to be left alone here either.” Kenma’s hands were slowly and shakily going up and around Kuroo’s back. “You saved my life yesterday.” Kenma’s hands grabbed Kuroo’s shirt. “You took a bullet for me. If it wasn’t for you I’d be dead right now.” Kenma clutched Kuroo’s shirt tightly. Kuroo felt him shake underneath him.

“We’re going to make it through this. You and me. Together.” He picked Kenma up like a child and walked to the back room. He could hear and feel Kenma cry harder and clutching Kuroo’s shirt even harder. “I’m sorry. It hurts a lot right?” Kuroo whispered into Kenma’s ear.

Kenma shivered and hid his face in Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo could feel wetness on his neck but didn’t mention it. He put Kenma on the desk and rearranged the contents of the backpacks. When he was done, Kenma’s backpack, smaller than his own, was light and held only the essentials. He strapped it to Kenma’s back and motioned for Kenma to put his arms around his neck as Kuroo got on his knees with his back turned to Kenma.

“You… No. Kuro, no!” Kenma refused to move.

“Yes Kenma. I’m not leaving here without you.” Kuroo turned around and put his hand on Kenma’s cheek and leaned closer.

Kenma let out a small noise of surprise when he felt Kuroo’s lips on his own. He closed his eyes hesitantly and slid his own hands around Kuroo’s neck and through his hair. Despite the way it looked, Kuroo’s hair was actually quite soft. Kenma had only felt it when Kuroo was asleep before, not wanting to risk Kuroo teasing him.

This was only a passing thought as he felt Kuroo’s lips start to move. Kuroo moved his head a bit sideways to get into a more comfortable position and moved his other hand down to Kenma’s hip on his uninjured side. Kenma followed Kuroo’s actions, not having kissed anyone before and not knowing what to do.

Kuroo hesitated for a second before thinking ‘screw it’. This might be the first and last time they do this. If he dies today, at least he died with no regrets.

The hand that rested on Kenma’s cheek moved behind his head to the base of his skull. Kuroo gripped Kenma’s hair lightly and pushed his head upwards. He slid his tongue out and licked Kenma’s bottom lip. Kenma was startled and opened his eyes. Kuroo pulled out and looked at him, not saying anything.

The moans of the undead could still be heard but it was background noise compared to the sound of blood pumping through their ears and the sound of Kenma’s heavy breathing. Kuroo didn’t see any sign of opposition from him so he decided to continue.

He leaned in again and this time Kenma kissed him back with his mouth open. Kuroo slipped his tongue inside Kenma’s mouth and moved it around Kenma’s tongue. Kenma’s hands were gripping Kuroo’s hair tightly now. When Kuroo pushed his tongue inside Kenma’s mouth a bit more roughly, Kenma gave a surprise moan and pulled at Kuroo’s hair. 

Kenma’s leg injury now forgotten, Kuroo leaned his body closer to to Kenma’s. His hands moved to Kenma’s lower back and slipped inside Kenma’s shirt. kenma arched his back and pressed his chest closer to Kuroo’s body. He could feel heat radiating from Kuroo’s hard body. His hands slid down kuroo’s neck, back, giving Kuroo chills down his spine. He didn’t stop kissing Kenma as he felt Kenma’s hands start sliding down under his pants. If anything, he kissed him more vigorously, sucking Kenma’s tongue into his own mouth, not too roughly but in a way that Kenma had to move forward, as if a collar was strapped around his neck and Kuroo was pulling the leash. 

Kenma could hear Kuroo’s breathing getting louder and more desperate and that gave him the confidence to slid his hands completely under Kuroo’s pants. He wore tracksuit pants so he could run around better, so getting his hands underneath was no problem. Kenma gave an experimental squeeze and got a satisfied moan from Kuroo in his mouth and a jerk of the other’s hips. It was subtle but he felt it. Kenma pulled away from Kuroo and gave him a little smirk. Kuroo returned the smirk and pulled away. Kenma withdrew his hands from Kuroo’s pants with a sigh and a pout. 

Kuroo smiled and kissed the top of Kenma’s head.

“Let’s go, Kenma.”

Kenma hesitated but smiled back in the end.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Kuroo turned around and pulled Kenma onto his back. Kenma groaned as Kuroo’s hand pressed into his injured thigh but didn’t complain otherwise. He knew it was necessary. Kuroo took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. I wasn’t the safest route but it was the only one whose path he knew and he knew that if he could just run them to a relatively safer place then Kuroo could kill the few zombies that chased them.

He took a deep breath. Steeling himself for the run ahead, he took the chair off the door and opened it. Immediately a zombie charged out at him. Kuroo kicked it just in time to avoid a bite to the face. Taking advantage of the commotion the falling zombie caused, Kuroo sprinted towards the inside of the village. It was hard, running while carrying both kenma and the backpack but the adrenaline running through his body didn’t betray him.

At least, that’s what he thought. 

Because he was running while carrying such a heavy weight on him, he got tired faster than usual and wasn’t as aware of his surrounding as he would normally be. He tripped on a piece of wood sticking out of the ground and landed head first into the hard ground. Instincts kicked in and he put his hands in front of himself to try and protect his head but he regretted it in the same second when he felt rather than saw Kenma flying off ahead of him. 

Kuroo coughed, dirt sticking to the inside of his mouth and crawled as fast as he could towards Kenma. Kenma was laying down sideways and crying hysterically, clutching his wounded thigh harder than before. It had started to bleed again. Kuroo wanted to be gentle but when he heard the undead moans closer than ever, he grabbed Kenma’s body roughly and ran towards the opposite direction of the noises. He was disoriented and had a hard time focusing on the path ahead but the only thing on his mind was getting Kenma to safety.

But just a few unsteady steps later, he fell again. This time rolling onto his back so he took the brunt of the fall instead of Kenma. His side hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. He moved his hand to the area and his body shook. He could feel something sharp and wet on his side. He looked down and saw splinters coming out of his skin. A piece of wood had lodged itself on his side. Kuroo hadn’t noticed it from all the adrenaline that had been running wild inside his body. But he was starting to feel it now that he knew it was there. It was impossible to ignore.

He turned to Kenma with a terrified expression on his face. Kenma was barely paying attention, the pain coming from his thigh hitting him in white hot waves. Kuroo tried to move again but he couldn’t even sit up without his body giving out. He looked up at Kenma again, panting and crying. Kenma realized something was wrong and took a huge effort to regain as much conscience as he could to see what was going on. When he saw blood in Kuroo’s hand, and not from the side Kenma was injured on, he froze. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw a pool of blood forming beneath Kuroo.

“I’m sorry… Kenma…” Kuroo was crying harder now, tears rolling off his cheeks faster and faster. “I can’t get you to safety now. I’m useless.” Kuroo put his forearm on top of his eyes to partially hide his face from Kenma. “I couldn’t get us to safety… I couldn’t help you… If you had just stayed in the bushes…”

Kenma took Kuroo’s forearm and put it away ong the ground. Kuroo closed his eyes. Kenma leaned down and kissed Kuroo full on the lips. Kuroo just cried harder and hugged Kenma tightly, kissing back as hard as he could. 

Kurro stopped kissing him when he felt a hand pull on his foot. He looked up behind Kenma and was horrified when he saw not one but a whole lot of zombies walking towards them. The one grabbing his foot was on it knees and moaning loudly. Kuroo tried shaking it off but Kenma was sitting on top of his thighs and he couldn’t move his legs properly.

“Kenma…” Kuroo called out. He was getting desperate. If he couldn’t save himself, he had to at least make sure Kenma was safe. “Get up, run, crawl, roll, I don’t care but get out of here!” 

Kuroo pushed Kenma away from him with as much strength as he had left. Kenma moved a bit due to the sudden strength Kuroo applied but he grabbed onto Kuroo’s body and remained there. Kuroo now felt the hands go up on his legs and close to his knees. A bit more and they would reach Kenma.

“What are you doing?! Get out of here! Go! Move!” Kuroo was screaming as loud as he could. But the louder he yelled and the harder he pushed, the harder Kenma’s grip became. “Stop and listen to me! Get to safety and leave me here! I can’t move! Go!”

Kenma shook his head violently and cried harder than before. Something was grabbing the backpack he had on his back and he quickly maneuvered his arms out of it and rolled off of Kuroo. Even with the little strength he had left, he tried to drag Kuroo away from the undead. His brain kept telling him it was useless, he was never going to make it. Kuroo kept pushing against him and screaming at him. Telling Kenma to leave him behind and find a safe spot to hide.

“I’m not going to leave you behind! Either you go with me or I die here with you! I’m not leaving you behind!”

Kuroo was about to yell again when he felt a sharp pain on his thigh and another on his left knee and screamed in pain. Kenma stopped pulling when he heard that cry of pain. He looked up and saw Kuroo’s flesh being torn off, bits of muscle and blood dripping from an undead’s rotten mouth.

Kenma screamed in horror. The reality of this world had never hit him as hard as in that moment. He had seen corpses, both human and undead, lying around on the streets with something as simple as a gunshot wound in the head to corpses with their bowels and insides all turned inside out to the point where he couldn’t tell what that mound of flesh had once been. But this was the wake up call. And it came too late.

Kenma kept pulling though, holding onto the insane hope that they were going to make it through this if he just kept pulling. That a knight in shining armor was coming to save them. That a god somewhere might notice them and save them. Save Kuroo. 

But none came. They were alone. No one was coming to their aid. And Kuroo was…

Not uttering a sound.

Kenma stopped.

He looked down.

Kuroo’s face was twisted into a pained and horrified expression but he wasn’t moving. Ignoring the undead surrounding them, Kenma stopped pulling and grabbed Kuroo’s face. His eyes were unfocused and unmoving.

“Kuro…? Hey, Kuro?” Kenma started to shake. “Hey. Kuro! Answer me Kuro!” Kenma was shaking Kuroo violently but he was getting no response. “Kuro!!!”

Kuroo was still unresponsive. The strength in Kenma’s body slowly faded away. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. His thigh was shaking but he didn’t register the pain. He didn’t register the hands that were grabbing onto him. He could only think of one thing.

“He… he was screaming at me… He was telling me to run away…” He felt a tiny bit of pain around the wound in his thigh. “He begged me… he begged me to run away…” Now he felt four slashes on his back, just below his ribcage. “And I… I didn’t listen… And now he’s gone...” 

Kenma started crying harder. But he didn’t close his eyes. He kept looking at Kuroo’s face. Even if he wasn’t smiling. Even if he wasn’t looking peaceful like he did when he was asleep. Even if that face wasn’t looking at him full of life and love like it had been mere minutes ago. Kenma wouldn’t stop looking at it until he died. He hadn’t been there to see Kuroo die. He hadn’t seen his last moments alive. He had been selfish and tried to get them to safety even though he knew it was useless…

Kuroo died looking at the monsters that were now eating him. Kuroo died in pain and thinking only of Kenma. He died not looking at the face of the person he loved. Kenma was never going to see that beautiful face ever again. He was going to die and the last face he was going to see of his beloved was a soulless terrified expression. There wasn’t a hint of the old Kuroo in that face. Only fear. And death.

Kenma looked at the sky. And just as he felt his hair being pulled and the texture of rotting soggy flesh brush against his neck, he sighed on last time and closed his eyes. His last thought was of Kuroo’s kiss and or how his soft and warm his lips had felt against his own.


End file.
